


reminder; nothing dreams can be expired

by fuyuhanacherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Denial, Dreams, M/M, Missing, farewell, platonic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuhanacherry/pseuds/fuyuhanacherry
Summary: menurut Ten, perpisahan adalah suatu hal yang normal terjadi dalam perputaran roda kehidupan, dan ia merasa tak perlu repot-repot untuk memperjuangkannyalain halnya dengan Taeyong yang tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja, namun terkendala pula oleh bisikan ragu dari keyakinannya sendiri





	reminder; nothing dreams can be expired

**Author's Note:**

> halo, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis RPF NCT hahaha!!! yiha!!!! taeten adalah jalan ninjaku!!!!  
> tapi maaf gajelas soalnya aku lagi gabut aja trus iseng buka ms word eh malah kebablas bikin ff LOL  
> semoga suka ya, klo gasuka ya gpp jg sih HAHAHAHAHAH kalo kalian suka taeten juga sini temenan sm ak tp ak orgnya bacot bgt dan suka berkelahi fyuch

_“Aku ingin ke Ukraina lagi.”_

Taeyong mengatakan itu kepada oranglain di salah satu vlive-nya, bukan kepada sosok Thailand yang saat ini sedang dalam penerbangan menuju tempat yang dibicarakan itu. Ah, tentu saja, Ukraina adalah tempat yang luar biasa. Penuh budaya yang unik, alam yang berbeda dari Negara-negara lain yang pernah ia kunjungi. Bagi Ten, Ukraina adalah salah satu tempat yang menyimpan jejak pengalaman yang cukup menyenangkan.

Tidak lebih dari itu.

_“Suatu saat nanti, ayo kita pergi ke Paris bersama.”_

Kalimat itu masih terucap dari mulut yang sama, namun kali ini benar-benar ditujukan pada Ten, di hadapan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak satu kepala dari yang ada di seberang.

_“Ya! Ayo kita menari di depan menara Eiffel!”_

Keinginan Taeyong yang Ten ingat di posisi kedua itu tampaknya sudah kedaluwarsa.

Bagi Ten, sudah bukan hal yang mungkin lagi memimpikan satu hal yang sama dengan laki-laki yang kini sudah berbeda zona waktu dari dirinya itu. Jangankan waktu, zona perasaan mereka pun sepertinya sudah berbeda; kedua titik koordinatnya mulai saling menghindar satu sama lain.

Ten tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sungguh, situasi seperti ini sudah ratusan kali ia alami sejak dia harus kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya di sekolah dasar karena harus melanjutkan ke sekolah yang berbeda. Perpisahan adalah hal yang sangat lumrah dan tak bisa ia salahkan, karena menurutnya, semuanya sudah merupakan bagian dari jalan kehidupan.

Tidak apa-apa, Ten tidak menuntut apapun, dia tidak keberatan.

Bagaimana dengan Lee Taeyong? Mungkin keberatan, dan mungkin tidak--dia tengah terjebak dalam labirin denial yang dibuatnya sendiri.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sensitifitas seorang Lee Taeyong terhadap sinyal-sinyal negatif di sekitarnya sudah bukan menjadi hal yang patut diragukan. Dia sangat peka, orang-orang yang mengenalnya pasti tahu. Bahkan sepertinya, dia sangat alergi dengan sinyal-sinyal negatif itu.

Sudah sejak di hari mereka berpisah—di akhir taun, ia sangat mengingatnya karena selepasnya Ten menghilang dari bandara, Taeyong tergeret oleh teman-temannya untuk merayakan malam tahun baru di tengah kota. Tentu penolakan bukanlah salah satu pilihan yang bisa Taeyong ajukan, ia menerima saja apa yang orang-orang harapkan darinya, meskipun dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, malam itu ia benar-benar ingin mengisi detik demi detiknya dengan menangis—agar ia bisa sepenuhnya merelakan perpisahannya dengan Ten.

Siapa sih laki-laki—yang menurutnya masuk ke dalam kategori mungil—itu baginya? Memangnya seberharga apa keberadaannya?

Jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi adalah hal yang nihil, taka da yang mengetahui dengan jelas siapakah laki-laki itu di mata Taeyong. Kerap kali Taeyong merasa matanya sedang bermasalah, sehingga dia selalu tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya—dalam kasus ini adalah perasaannya sendiri.

Sejak lima tahun lalu, mereka berdua menjalani hari-hari yang sama beriringan, sepanjang waktu—lebih tepatnya secara garis besar waktu yang mereka habiskan di masa-masa trainee. Sebenarnya tidak hanya berdua, namun ada banyak orang yang termasuk dalam masa-masa itu. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, tidak ada hari yang special bagi mereka berdua saja, karena semuanya selalu dijalani bersama-sama dengan yang lainnya; teman-teman seperjuangan, teman-teman dengan mimpi yang sama, teman-teman yang diwanti-wanti diri mereka sendiri akan debut dalam satu grup yang sama.

Tidak terasa sudah lima tahun. Taeyong pun baru menyadari ketika ia memikirkan bagaimana pertemuan awalnya dengan si pemilik nama yang unfamiliar itu.

Masih tersimpan jelas dalam ingatannya, saat itu Ten tidak bisa berbahasa korea dan hanya menyapanya dengan ‘Halo!’. Laki-laki itu entah kenapa terlihat sangat canggung, namun nada suaranya tak bernada demikian. Kesan pertama Taeyong terhadap orang itu masih menjadi kesan yang sama yang ia rasakan sekarang; ‘manis’.

Taeyong tidak menyadari seberapa besar ia mengagumi laki-laki itu, dan semuanya tampak jelas ketika ia menemukan video-video masa kecil Ten yang bagi sebagian besar orang akan menganggapnya ‘memalukan’ atau bahkan ‘menyedihkan’, namun yang ada pada pikiran Taeyong saat itu masih saja sama dengan kesan pertama yang ia rasakan dari orang itu, manis.

Seberapa menjengkelkannya Ten terhadap orang lain, seberapa berisiknya dia, seberapa berlebihannya laki-laki itu dalam menanggapi sesuatu, tiada satu pun yang sadar bahwa Ten tidak pernah sekalipun membawa sinyal-sinyal negatif terhadap sekitarnya—selain Lee Taeyong.

Sebagai seorang leader, ia sangat merasakannya. Nyaris seluruh trainee pada saat itu selalu mengeluh padanya, meminta bantuan, bersandar dan melampiaskan kesedihan padanya, itu sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi para trainee di _Entertaiment Industry_ seperti ini. Namun demi apapun, Taeyong tidak ingat jika Ten pernah mengeluh apalagi menangis di hadapannya. Sekalipun tidak pernah.

Dan hal itu membuat Taeyong penasaran.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bertahun-tahun Lee Taeyong selalu mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan semua teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengkhususkan kepada Chittapon, namun dalam hatinya, tertanam beberapa benih ragu.

Hanya rasa penasaran yang biasa saja, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu rumit ‘kan?

Namun kenyataan rupanya tak menyukainya, ia harus berpisah. Dan itu merupakan hal yang sangat rumit, tak bisa dijelaskan dalam sekali pertemuan.

“Mau bagaimana lagi, ‘kan. Hahaha.”

Laki-laki itu masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa dan tersenyum seperti itu? Taeyong tidak habis pikir.

Bahkan sampai hari perpisahan mereka, Ten sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalahnya kepadanya.

Apa dia membicarakannya dengan orang lain? Johnny? Benar juga, yang paling dekat dengan Ten kan bukan dia.

Tapi kenapa dia selalu berharap bahwa Ten membicarakan masalahnya padanya? Bukannya malah bagus jika sedikit orang yang membebani pikirannya?

Ah, tidak, justru karena Ten tidak bercerita, itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat membebaninya.

“Hati-hati, jaga kesehatanmu.” Suara laki-laki dengan garis rahang yang fiksional itu tak terdengar seperih suara yang terdengar di hatinya.

Sebenarnya Lee Taeyong sangat ingin menambahkan, _“Jangan lupa dengan mimpi kita.”_

Tapi jika diingat kembali, apakah mimpi yang diklaim sebagai milik mereka berdua itu masih valid sampai sekarang?

Taeyong semakin ragu, sampai pada akhirnya, dia mulai merindukan hari-hari bersama Ten.

Dia sudah lelah membohongi diri sendiri. Dan sekarang dia mengakuinya; dia menyayangi laki-laki itu.

Tetapi dia tak mengelak bahwa dia juga menyayangi semua teman-temannya.

(Hm, Lee Taeyong, kemampuan mengidentifikasi perasaanmu sangat payah.)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten kembali ke Ukraina setelah setahun yang lalu ia juga berada di sini, bersama oranglain. Oranglain yang pernah ia harapkan akan selamanya di sampingnya, yang disemogakan dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya. Dia menyadari itu tanpa ia harus mempertanyakannya pada orang lain—tidak seperti Lee Taeyong.

Namun dia juga menyadar bahwa ada kalanya semua hal yang ia miliki harus dilepaskan. Hal yang dimiliki di sini maksudnya adalah perasaannya, bukan sosok Lee Taeyong nya—mereka berdua sama-sama tidak pernah merasa saling memiliki satu sama lain. Mereka adalah milik semuanya, milik teman-temannya beserta diri mereka sendiri—terdengar seperti sebuah ideologi tak resmi mereka.

Lagipula, Ten ‘kan paling dekat dengan Johnny. Bagaimana bisa dia mengkhawatirkan oranglain yang tidak berada di sisinya di saat-saat terendah dalam hidupnya?

Ten menghela nafas, kali ini ia benar-benar membiarkan semuanya lewat. Ia membiarkan hatinya kering kerontang dan lembar-lembar perasaannya jatuh berhamburan menutupi tanah gersang di bawahnya.

Namun, tempat yang saat ini ia pijak membuatnya terseok-seok dalam melaksanakan rencananya itu. Selalu saja ada sepotong demi sepotong memori yang melintasi pikirannya tiap kali ia melihat hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya saat itu.

Ten bersumpah bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat buruk, sampai lamunannya dikejutkan oleh bunyi ringtone handphonenya, pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

Laki-laki itu segera merogoh saku outer hitamnya, wajahnya langsung beku setelah melihat sebaris nama yang terpampang di layar.

Taeyong- _hyung._

“Halo?”

Ten tidak langsung menjawab sapaan tersebut, ia memberi waktu baginya sendiri untuk menghela nafas pendek, lalu baru membalas, “Hai, _hyung_.”

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

Sesungguhnya mengetahui bahwa Lee Taeyong menghubunginya saja sudah mengejutkannya, apalagi ditanyai tentang keadaannya seperti ini? gosh, bahkan selama ia masih di Korea, Taeyong hanya akan menghubunginya jika ada rapat penting atau sekedar memberitahu bahwa ia sudah sampai di studio.

“Baik. Kalau _hyung_?”

“Baik juga.” Berbeda dengan Ten, Taeyong selalu membalas ucapannya tanpa pikir panjang. “Bagaimana Ukraina? Masih sama seperti tahun lalu?”

“Masih … hanya saja sekarang sedikit lebih ramai,” jawab Ten sedikit memancarkan aura antusias, “Oh, ya, aku baru lihat vlive nya … _hyung_ mau ke sini lagi?”

Laki-laki di seberang sambungan teleponnya kali ini tak langung menjawab. Mungkin terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa laki-laki yang ia kagumi itu menonton video-videonya. Dalam hati ia berusaha mendinginkan pikirannya, _‘Hei, dia ‘kan temanmu sendiri! Itu adalah hal yang normal!’_

“Iya, aku sedikit merindukan tempat itu.” Taeyong memberi jeda sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, “Tapi aku lebih ingin mengunjungi tempat baru, sih.”

Keduanya sama-sama tak sadar bahwa pembicaraan mereka sangat berantakan dan tak tentu arah, namun mereka sama sekali tak mempedulikannya—mereka sama-sama canggung dan hanya memikirkan ego masing-masing—yang kali ini berupa sepotong ‘rindu’.

“Ah, aku ingat dulu kita pernah membicarakan tentang Paris.”

Tepat seperti yang diharapkan, Taeyong memang sengaja memancing agar orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya membahas tentang hal itu.

“Benar, kapan ya akan kesampaian?” Taeyong menambahkan lagi, “Rasanya sekarang untuk sekedar bertemu saja susah. Mungkin impian kita terlalu muluk-muluk.”

Ada apa dengan pembicaraan ini? Ten terkejut, dan Taeyong tak kalah terkejutnya dengan kata-kata yang dia lontarkan sendiri tanpa sadar. Rasanya suara Ten sudah seperti minuman anggur, yang membuatnya lupa segalanya setelah mendengarnya. Taeyong mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

“Jangan sedih begitu! Suatu hari pasti kesampaian!”

Sisi ceria dari Ten inilah yang selama ini membuat Taeyong selalu merasa tenang selama bersamanya.

“Kau masih sama, ya.”

“Apa yang _hyung_ bicarakan? Aku tidak pernah berubah, kau tahu itu.”

Benar juga, video-video masa kecilnya adalah bukti nyata.

Taeyong ingin sekali mengaku, bahwa ia sebenarnya terlalu takut akan masa depan yang sangat buram bagi mereka berdua.

Saat itu, Taeyong mulai menyadari bahwa memimpikan malam di Paris bersama seseorang adalah hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting; perasaan yang sama dan ingatan tentangnya dari seseorang yang ia bawa dalam mimpinya, jauh lebih penting.

“Lain kali aku hubungi lagi, ya. Sekarang sudah terlalu malam. _Sleep well_.”

“Aku akan menunggu telepon darimu~ _Sleep well_ juga, _hyung_. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku, ya.”

Well, Ten masih saja memiliki kesempatan untuk menggodanya seperti ini, yang bahkan takpernah ia ekspektasikan akan terjadi.

Dan Taeyong benar-benar merasa bak manusia lemah.

Seketika, rasanya ia tak ingin memutuskan sambungan telepon itu setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan laki-laki di tanah Ukraina sana.


End file.
